


cupang oh cupang.

by tepungtomioka



Series: aadc (ada apa dengan citron) [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Smut, Crack, I really hate this one tbh., M/M, MIGHT DELETE IT LATER WHO KNOWS, Rimming, hickeys? bitemarks? but i don't write it lmao, i have been searching for the tags, man im bad at this, please spare my life for i havent written smut since i left kpop, really really bad smut, what do u call an ass eating?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepungtomioka/pseuds/tepungtomioka
Summary: Lagi-lagi Citron dengan persepsi uniknya.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Series: aadc (ada apa dengan citron) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	cupang oh cupang.

**Author's Note:**

> me : just say you're going write the smut lmao no one's gonna read your fics  
> y'all : the smut, where  
> me : sweaTS NERVOUSLY

Itaru membalik badan Citron. Tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Citron, membuat sang pemilik tubuh tertawa terbahak.

"Bwahaha! Itaru!" Citron menggeliat di bawah tubuh Itaru, dan sejujurnya, melihat senyuman dan tawa lebar dari pria tersebut membuat Itaru sejenak ingin berhenti dan terus saja menggelitiknya. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Itaru bisa seharian menatap wajah Citron yang seperti ini. Yah, kalau dia sedang tidak bermain game, tentu saja.

"Itaru, Itaru! Sudah!" Citron berusaha menahan tangan Itaru dan mengambil oksigen yang terbuang karena terbahak-bahak sebelumnya. Tangan Itaru berhenti di atas dada Citron dan membiarkan tangan tersebut meraba putingnya. Pria tersebut sudah tidak lagi tertawa, dan fokus dengan pernafasannya yang terasa berat.

Ah, sial, apa Itaru akan melakukannya? Di sini, sekarang juga? Padahal dia sedang sakit. Tadinya dia hanya ingin menggoda Citron saja, tapi melihat kondisi Citron yang seperti ini..tidak apa-apa 'kan bila dia melanjutkannya?

Itaru menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari Citron menghembus di wajah Itaru. Baru mint. Hmm. Ya Tuhan. Apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan budak cinta? Kenapa hal kecil seperti ini saja membuatnya tergila-gila?

"Citron—"

_Beep, beep!_

Suara alarm tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Itaru yang tadinya ingin menempelkan bibirnya langsung mundur seketika. Dua pemain teaterikal tersebut melihat ke arah _smartphone_ Itaru yang terus saja berbunyi. Itaru bangun dengan tidak nyaman dan mengambilnya.

Ah..sial.

Party dari game eventnya sebentar lagi dimulai.

Itaru menghela nafas. Dia terlalu lama mengulur waktu dengan Citron sampai lupa kalau dia sedang melaksanakan event di gamenya. Dan sekarang jika dia tidak ikut dalam party kali ini, dia bisa dikeluarkan dari guildnya dan bisa-bisa meloloskan kesempatan mendapatkan skin terbaru dari rewards event tersebut. Sungguh hal yang paling tidak ingin dilewatkan oleh Itaru.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan momen mantapnya dengan Citron..

"Itaru tidak jadi makan .. dubur?"

Itaru meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bodoh jika Itaru bilang dia tidak tergoda dengan keadaan Citron yang seperti itu. Tapi eventnya..

Citron bangun dan membenarkan bajunya, kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Itaru dari belakang.

"Itaru, semangat ya!" Ucap Citron kemudian bangun dan keluar dari kamar Itaru. "Cepat-cepat sembuh!" Adalah ucapan terakhir Citron sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Itaru diam dan entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak tahu apakah tindakannya ini akan ia sesali atau tidak.

Kejadian itu tentu saja dapat ditutupi dengan mudah oleh Itaru untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Tapi melihat wajah Citron yang menatapnya seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah nyaris melakukan hubungan intim membuatnya risih. Kenapa Citron tidak marah? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat malu sama sekali? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti...Citron? Iya, jangan salahkan Itaru dengan pemilihan kata-kata nya yang bodoh, tapi Citron terlihat sangat..Citron. Alias biasa saja.

Dan dia berusaha menutupi suatu perasaan di dalam dirinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Itaru sedang asik bermain game di atas sofa ketika dia melihat Citron bersama Sakuya sedang membawa alat seperti jaring ke dalam ruang tengah. Dia melirik-lirik sedikit, tapi tidak ingin terlihat tertarik.

"Hey berandalan sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Sakyo yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Yuki mengenai biaya kostum yang dia minta.

"Kami sedang mencari hewan!" Jawab Citron, kelewat senang.

"Ah Citron-san! Dia terbang keluar!"

"Kalian menangkap apa?" Tanya Itaru yang akhirnya penasaran juga. Ini kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya juga, 'sih. Sepertinya sejak kejadian itu, Citron hanya berinteraksi padanya pada saat latihan saja.

Dan memang wajar seperti itu. Mereka dari awal memang jarang berbicara jika di luar latihan, entah karena Citron yang suka berada di jalanan atau Itaru yang sibuk kerja dan bermain game.

Itaru pikir Citron akan melihat padanya, tapi kepalanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia malah melihat ke arah Sakuya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mhmm lihat saja nanti, Itaru!" Hanya itu ucapannya sebelum mengikuti Sakuya keluar dari ruangan.

..

..

"Menyebalkan.."

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Itaru mendapatkan hari libur karena kerja lembur hingga pagi alias menemani bos dan koleganya minum-minum. Alhasil dia menjadi sakit kembali karena sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak sempat memakan makanan yang sehat karena mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk mengerjakan event.

"Aku masuk ya~"

Itaru melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat seseorang yang dia tidak duga masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Citron menyengir melihat Itaru yang sedang istirahat aliaa bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya. Meskipun Itaru sakit, dia tetap bermain gamenya.

"Kenapa Citron?" Jujur saja, dia kecewa karena bukannya datang membawa makanan dia malah datang membawa sebuah botol. Dia berharap bisa disuapi Citron lagi, dan kau tahu, mengulang kejadian kemarin....kali ini dia tidak akan memilih gamenya ketimbang bermesraan dengan Citron. Tapi apa Citron sadar? Bahwa Itaru ingin menghilangkan keperjakaannya? Huhu. Itaru jadi bingung, kalau nanti dia bisa menipu Citron lagi dengan kebodohannya dalam berbahasa Jepang tapi ternyata dia tidak tertarik melakukannya lagi bagaimana?

"Itaru! Itaru, ini hewan yang Sakuya dan aku cari-cari. Cupang!" Citron mengangkat sebuah botol. Ah karena terlalu banyak berpikir dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Citron sudah naik ke atas kasurnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Itaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak melihat ikan cupang di dalam sana, melainkan..

"Itu namanya capung, Citron."

"Eh? Serius? Walahh... Yah.. salah ya?" Citron tidak terlihat kecewa. Dia justru memutar-mutarkan botol tersebut. Itaru menutup matanya, berusaha menghalangi matanya melihat pemandangan menggemaskan itu. Dia masih memikirkan apa dia ingin melakukannya. Apa dia benar-benar ingin mengotori pria manis ini.

Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?

"Hehe. Tapi ada kok hewan yang namanya cupang. Dan aku tahu cara mendapatkannya."

Mata Citron berbinar ketika mendengarkannya.

"Benarkah? Itaru, ajari aku!"

"Hm baiklah." Itaru menaruh smartphone nya di sebelah dan menarik Citron mendekat. "Duduk di atas ku."

"Tapi Itaru sedang sakit?"

Dia memang sakit, tapi dia tidak _sesakit_ itu. Citron akhirnya mengikuti dan duduk di atas pangkuan Itaru. Oke, baiklah, ini dia. Itaru akan mengorbankan party eventnya demi momen ini. Dia tidak boleh melewatkannya kembali. Bodoh! Semoga saja Citron tidak akan menolaknya. Itaru membuka kancing baju Citron dan menurunkannya sedikit, mengekspos bahunya yang sempurna itu.

"Itaru sedang apa..?"

"Kau bilang mau mencari 'cupang', 'kan? Yah, ini aku bantu cari."

Bukannya wajah kebingungan menyerempet polos, Itaru malah terkejut melihat Citron yang tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Itaru. Tentu saja itu membuat nya bingung.

"..Citron?"

"Hehe, aku tahu kok. Ayo Itaru, tidak apa-apa. Itaru boleh memberiku 'cupang' atau memakan 'dubur' ku."

....

SIALAN KENAPA KALAU DALAM HAL BEGINI BAHASA JEPANGNYA MALAH FASIH?! Jerit Itaru dalam hati, namun dia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dan menindih Citron. Dia menciumi leher pria tersebut, dan tersenyum miring. Citron memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih padanya.

"Hoh..jadi selama ini kau juga ingin melakukannya?"

Citron terkikik, "Ingin tidak ya?"

Wah, main-main dia dengan perasaan Itaru.

"Uwah!" Badan Citron tiba-tiba dibalik dan bokongnya di hadapkan ke langit-langit. Baiklah. Ini dia. Momen yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Itaru sejak dia dengan bodohnya memilih game ketimbang mantap-mantap dengan Citron.

Dia menurun kan celana Citron, dan bersumpah tidak pernah melihat bokong yang lebih indah dari waifu-waifu dari ero-games yang terkadang dia mainkan untuk hiburan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar Citron tertawa, dan jujur saja, itu membuat Itaru jadi kebingungan. Tapi ketika Itaru meniup sedikit udara di atas lubang anusnya, dia langsung terdiam. Dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan air liurnya dan mengoleskannya pada bagian luar anus Citron. Dia bisa merasakan pria di bawahnya bergetar karena sensasi yang dia buat, kemudian..

Tunggu..

Begini 'kan caranya?

Kenapa Itaru jadi bingung sendiri?

Kalau di gamenya, ketika dia mendapatkan lawan jenis karakter utama untuk tidur dengannya dan melakukan _rimming_ , bentukannya seperti ini. Tapi kenapa Itaru merasa seperti dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Itaru? Kenapa diam saja.." terdengar gumaman pelan dari Citron yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal Itaru.

"Ah.."

Itaru jadi malu sendiri. Kenapa dia malah kehilangan kepercayaan diri saat sudah seperti ini? Persetan dengan gamenya! Ini dunia nyata, seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan apapun selain membuat Citron merasakan kenikmatan.

Itaru memajukan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, perlahan menjilat lubang anus milik Citron. Respon pria asing itu lumayan lucu, dengan punggung yang melengkung dan suara kecil menggemaskan yang meredam tertutup bantal. Itaru terus menggerakkan lidahnya, menjilat seluruh bagian luar. Ketika dia sudah merasa cukup basah, Itaru menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menarik sebelah belahan bokong tersebut, membuka akses agar Itaru dapat memasukkan lidahnya dan merasakan lebih dalam.

Tidak sia-sia dia sering membuat para atasannya tersanjung dengan omongannya, lidah manisnya ternyata berguna juga dalam situasi seperti ini. Citron tidak berhenti bergerak, membuat Itaru menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk memegangi sebelah tangan Citron, memperingatinya.

"Ahm, hm, I-Itaru..!" Citron menggerakkannya kakinya, ingin memberi tanda bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya. Itaru terus saja menjilat bagian luar lubang Citron, sekarang sebelah tangannya memijat skrotumnya dan juga penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit _precum._

Itaru menjeda sejenak untuk bertanya, "Sudah diujung?"

Citron bergetar dan mengangguk. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal Itaru. Beberapa saat kemudian Itaru merasakan sesuatu membasahi sebelah tangannya dan dia melihat bahwa Citron sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Itaru tersenyum dan membalik badan Citron. Bukan main, wajah Citron setelah klimaks bahkan mampu mengalahkan aktris AV. Terlalu erotis.

"I..Itaru.." panggil Citron pelan. Itaru tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Citron tertawa pelan ketika Itaru mulai menciumi lehernya, "B..Bagaimana.. rasanya?"

Itaru melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk leher Citron, mendekapnya lebih dekat. "Enak sekali. Terimakasih."

"Hehe.." Citron menutup matanya dan mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang sempat tidak terkendali. Dia baru saja akan terlelap kalau saja Itaru tidak mengganggu lehernya dengan lidahnya tersebut. Citron melirik sedikit, ingin menegur karena dia sudah lelah, tapi dia sadar bahwa Itaru menciumi lehernya dalam keadaan tertidur. Bagaikan seorang bayi yang mengisap dotnya, Citron tertawa. Bedanya Itaru bukan lah bayi dan yang dia hisap bukanlah dot melainkan leher manusia.

_Pasti_ _akan_ _meninggalkan_ _bekas._

Citron menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk kepala Itaru dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

Keesokan harinya, Citron bahkan terlihat jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa dia keluar dari kamar Itaru pagi-pagi sekali, dan Sakuya tidak curiga sama sekali bahwa Citron tidak pulang ke kamar mereka malam itu.

"Sakuya, Sakuya." Citron menyolek pipi Sakuya yang sedang belajar di sore harinya. Sakuya tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Iya, ada apa Citron-san?"

"Aku sudah dapat cupang, loh!"

"Ehh sudah?! Di mana?!" Sakuya terlihat semangat. Mereka memang sempat membahas ikan cantik tersebut dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, jadi dia cukup semangat untuk melihatnya. Citron tersenyum lebar.

"Hihi, Itaru yang memberikan padaku."

Mendengar itu hanya membuatnya kebingungan. Belum sempat menyuarakan pertanyaannya, Citron sudah pergi dahulu untuk menyambut seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Sakuya menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat ke arah duo roommate yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Erm, Itaru...? Maksudnya, Itaru-san jualan cupang, gitu?"

Masumi menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya,

"Maksud nya itu bekas gigitan di—"

"Berhenti di sana, Masumi." Tsuzuru meremas korannya dan menutup mulut Masumi.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been so long since the last time I write smut..actually nevermind. I never wrote a proper smut, only the crack one. enjoy this cringe continuation!!


End file.
